Luke Blaze
'Luke Blaze ' (ルーク・レイエス Rūku Bureizu), a właściwie '''Lucas Ethan Ryutaro Blaze, zwany również Płomieniem Tańczącym Na Kurhanach Wrogów, czy Ognistym Nephilim. Ze względu na swój wysoki poziom inteligencji i doskonałe zdolności detektywistyczne, znany jest pod enigmatycznym pseudonimem L'''. Jest jednym z najważniejszych i najpotężniejszych członków gildii Dragon Tale. Po śmierci matki, nie mogąc znieść despotycznego ojca, ucieka. Zabójca Tytanów przygarnięty i wychowywany przez tytana, Iseia Ryusakiego, który uczył go posługiwać się magią, aby następnie doskonalić swoje umiejętności pod czujnym okiem mistrza gildii - Lawlieta Yagami oraz asa gildii - Rodericka Scamandera. Wieloletni przyjaciel Chloe Cameron oraz Adriana Dragneela. Jego towarzyszem jest parademon, który przybrał kotopodobną formę - Chu. Kuzyn Kiry Riannon. Młodszy brat Aidena Blaze'a. Syn przedostatniego wcielenia Demona Zarathosu. Egzaminy na Maga Klasy "S" zdał w wieku 13 lat. Czyni go to jednym z niewielu magów, którzy zdobyli ten tytuł w bardzo młodym wieku. Jest założycielem oraz liderem drużyny Dragonów. Tytan Zabójca - w czasie Wojny z Sojuszem Mrocznych Gildii wszczepił w swoje ciało lacrimę Magii Zabójcy Smoków Wiatru, przez co nadano mu kolejny przydomek - '''Podwójny Element, jednakże został pozbawiony tej umiejętności przez Lawlieta Yagami. Jest głównym protagonistą wielu zbiorów sag i opowiadań, chociażby serii Dragon Tale. W innych opowiadaniach pełni rolę postaci drugoplanowej, rzadziej epizodycznej, a w nielicznych pozostaje o nim jedynie wzmianka. W serii Wyzwanie Feniksa jest jednym ze studentów 109 rocznika Sakury oraz jest rezydentem Akademiku Łapa Niedźwiedzia. Wygląd Luke to młody, przystojny mężczyzna o jasnej karnacji skóry. Jest wysoki i ma atletyczną budowę ciała. Jego włosy w kolorze blond (które jednak zmieniają swój odcień w zależności od ilości użytej magii) są kolczaste i roztrzepane. Oczy chłopaka są krystalicznie błękitne, przez Chu często nazywane błękitnymi topazami (prawdopodobnie ze wzlędu na kolor i przejrzystość). W prawym uchu od czasu do czasu nosi srebrny kolczyk, który jest pamiątką po Reiu, ewentualnie podobny z doczepionym kryształem. Na jego trójkątnej twarzy widnieje często ironiczny uśmieszek. Jego znak gildii jest w kolorze ciemnoczerwonym i znajduje się po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej Wyglądem bardzo przypomina Adriana Dragneela, którego jest wieloletnim przyjacielem. Najczęściej nosi ten sam komplet ubrań. Jest to bojowy ubiór, został zaprojektowany tak, aby kontrastował się z płomieniami. Na czarno-szarą koszulkę z czerwonym pionowym paskiem zakłada kurtkę w tych samych kolorach, jednak tutaj przeważa kolor czerwony. Rękawy od niej są trochę podwinięte. Spodnie, które podtrzymywane są na szarym pasku ze srebrnym łańcuszkiem i klamrą, również są czarne, a po bokach pionowe, grube czerwone pasy. Spodnie umożliwiają swobodne poruszanie się. Buty za kostkę są koloru ciemnoszarego, a ich podeszwa ma kolor jasnoszary. Inne ubrania zazwyczaj nie różnią się zbytnio od siebie, jednakże da się zauważyć pewne różnice, chociażby odwrócone kolory, czy czarny puch w trzecim komplecie. Osobowość Luke jest osobą o rozbudowanej, różniącej się i często sprzecznej osobowości, którą ludzie mogą spostrzegać na różne sposoby. Całą osobowością przypomina swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela, Adriana Dragneela. Ponieważ opuścił dom w bardzo młodym wieku i był zdany wyłącznie na siebie, jego cechy charakteru znacząco się ukształtowały, co wpłynęło na jego późniejsze życie. Z pewnością można porównać go do żywiołu ognia - wybuchowy, porywczy, ale i bezpieczny i łagodny dla przyjaciół i rodziny, otaczający ich energią domowego ogniska i rodzinnego ciepła. Wrogom potrafi sporządzić prawdziwe piekło, którego płomienie spopielają wszystko na swojej drodze. Luke był kapryśnym i płytkim dzieckiem z bogatego domu, którego trudno było zadowolić jakimkolwiek prezentem, czy niespodzianką. Wpływ na jego zachowanie mogła mieć jedynie jego matka, którą bardzo kochał i nie mógł się pogodzić z jej śmiercią. Mimo to, przewagę nad tymi cechami miała wrażliwość i wyrozumiałość. Kiedy młody mag zobaczył, gdy bogate dzieciaki znęcają się nad rówieśnikiem pochodzącym z innej społeczności, miał tego dosyć. Obronił go i wykrzyczał, że chce być całkowicie inny od reszty, dlatego też postanowił częściowo uciec z domu. Dopiero na szlaku jego osobowość ukształtowała się, dając nam całkowicie innego i znanego nam wszystkim Luke'a Blaze'a. Większy wpływ na to miał Isei Ryusaki, który pomimo czterdziestki na karku, potrafił zachowywać się jak dziecko, jednocześnie będąc ciepłym, opiekuńczym i wymagającym opiekunem. thumb|left|180px|Szyderczy uśmiech Luke'a Luke to osoba systematyczna, dokładna i pracowita, której zdarza się zaniedbywać swoje obowiązki. To często spokojny i cierpliwy flegmatyk. Zanim się wypowie czy podejmie decyzję, waży starannie wszystkie za i przeciw. Nigdy się nie załamuje na widok przeszkód. Jest bardzo obowiązkowy i sumienny. Posiada dar niezwykłej koncentracji, dzięki czemu analizuje i trafnie rozwiązuje napotykane problemy. Luke nie gardzi spotkaniami w większym gronie, jest niezwykle towarzyski. Bardzo chętnie niesie innym pomoc. Nigdy nie oczekuje za to rewanżu. Nie znosi konfliktów oraz sporów, dlatego dyplomatycznie dąży do ugody. Poza tym jest niezwykle zmysłowym, ale i odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną. Silna wola oraz wytrwałość, to jego gwaranty sukcesu, który musi mieć jasno wytyczone i konkretne cele w życiu. Konsekwentnie trzyma się obranych ścieżek i nie ulega wpływom. Jest bardzo pewny siebie we wszystkim, co robi. Wyróżnia go ponadto dociekliwość, dobra pamięć i przedsiębiorczość. Jego działania cechują uporządkowanie oraz systematyczność. Nie lubi piętrzących się problemów ani zalegających zobowiązań, dlatego niczego nie odkłada na później. Luke jest również bardzo szczery i zawsze mówi to co mu leży na sercu. Chłopak ceni sobie wolność i przestrzega tylko i wyłącznie własnych zasad, opieranych na jego światopoglądzie i analitycznej ocenie wszystkiego, co go otacza, zaś nienawidzi, gdy ktoś wydaje mu rozkazy. Oczywiście robi tak, aby nikogo w żaden sposób nie urazić, bądź skrzywdzić. Jedna z najważniejszych jego zasad brzmi Nigdy nie zabijaj, gdy nie jest to konieczne. Zabójca Tytanów na przestrzeni lat napotykał na swojej drodze wielu groźnych przeciwników, którzy zabijali z zimną krwią. On nie chciał być taki sam jak oni, dlatego też nie zabija, gdyż zwyczajnie w świecie uważa, że gdyby zabił człowieka, stałby się takim samym mordercą jak ci wszyscy źli, z którymi się zmierzył. Luke jest bardzo towarzyski. Uwielbia przebywać w większym gronie, jednak czasami musi się kontrolować, ponieważ cechują go olbrzymia energia, witalność i rozmach, ale też ogromne poczucie humoru i dystans do siebie. Posiadanie zaufanych i bliskich przyjaciół sprawiają, iż czuje się bezpieczniej w życiu. Nie jest typem samotnika, nawet jeśli czasem alienuje się w towarzystwie. Blaze po prostu obserwuje innych, aby lepiej ich poznać – jest osobą wyważoną w osądach, nie kieruje się zdaniem innych na temat jakiejkolwiek osoby. Nie rzuca słów na wiatr i prawie zawsze mówi prawdę, zaś z drugiej strony jest doskonałym kłamcą. U innych potrafi wyczuć najdrobniejszą nutkę fałszu w głosie. Niestety bywa przy tym dość prosty i naiwny, dając się wciągnąć w przygody o ukrytych konsekwencjach. Bardzo chętnie niesie pomoc innym i lubi oddawać przeróżne przysługi. Nigdy nie oczekuje rewanżu. Nie znosi także konfliktów i sporów – potrafi dyplomatycznie pogodzić zwaśnione strony, jednakże potrafi być niezdecydowany. Posiada wybitnie szlachetną naturę. Zawsze wykryje nawet najmniejsze kłamstwo, nie można mieć przed nim tajemnic, a gdy się mu je powierzy, on pilnie ich strzeże. W jednym momencie może być nonszalancki i kulturalny, zaś w innym zachowywać zimną krew, a chwilę potem nagle wybuchnąć pełnią uczuć i gwałtownością, czasem też agresywnością. thumb|174px|Wściekły Tytan ZabójcaOdznacza się ogromną odwagą, duchem walki, walecznością oraz silną wolą. Przykładem tego jest szybkie przejmowanie kontroli nad trudną do okiełznania umiejętnością, np. Siła Tytana. Kocha walczyć z potężnymi, a nawet potężniejszymi od siebie przeciwnikami. W wielu ciężkich sytuacjach, normalny człowiek załamałby się, ale nie Luke. On bowiem nauczył się, aby nigdy się nie załamywać. Kara się za przegraną walkę cięższymi i trudniejszymi treningami, które pomimo swojej trudności okazują się być efektowne, a gdy wygra, trenuje jeszcze ciężej, aby stać się najlepszym. Zazwyczaj jest neutralny, tzn. może zmienić strony konfliktu, lub je załagodzić. Aby tego dokonać, musi sam wiedzieć o co walczy, jakie ma poglądy na dany temat, jeżeli zaś wszystko nie dotyczy jego, lub jego przyjaciół i rodziny, stara się trzymać na uboczu. Jeżeli chodzi o przeciwników - Blaze szanuje ich, nawet jeżeli w jego przypadku jest inaczej, ale jeżeli ktoś podnosi rękę na jego przyjaciół, stara się go zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. W ten sposób chce wywołać strach wśród wrogów, by następnym razem zastanowili się z kim się mierzą. Jeżeli jest wściekły, nie hamuje się w działaniach, co często prowadzi do poważnego uszkodzenia wroga, jeżeli sobie na to zasłużył. Rzadko okazuje litość dla najgorszych szumowin, przez co sieje postrach wśród nieprzyjaciół i stara się, aby każdy łajdak w okolicy dowiedział się do czego zdolny jest Podwójny Element, mag z gildii Dragon Tale. Luke jest doskonałym detektywem, śledczym i tropicielem. Zawdzięcza to głównie swoim rozwiniętym zmysłom. Jego umiejętności detektywistyczne pokrywają się z wysoką inteligencją i bystrością umysłu. Kieruje się znakomicie złożonym rozumowaniem dedukcyjnym i potrafi wyciągać wnioski, łącząc ze sobą pozornie niepowiązane informacje. Jest bardzo skrupulatny i analityczny. Z natury jest również podejrzliwy, dlatego nie waha się przed zastosowaniem drastycznych metod, by wykluczyć lub potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Niektóre z jego decyzji można uznać za moralnie dyskusyjne, a nawet nieetyczne. Doskonale umie kamuflować się w otoczeniu i ukrywać przed wrogami oraz ich śledzić, dodatkowo, dzięki sprytowi może odkryć jeszcze więcej ciekawych informacji dotyczących danej sprawy, np. przeszukując podejrzane miejsca za pomocą zmysłów, gdzie urywa się trop lub miejsca zbrodni oraz prowadzić z przesłuchanym grę. Jego wysoka inteligencja pozwala na rozszyfrowanie i odgadywanie najtrudniejszych zagadek i szyfrów, często też stara się złapać przeciwnika w sidła jego własną bronią, czy też zastawiając na niego skomplikowane pułapki. Trudno go oszukać, zdarza mu się być dobrym psychologiem - działa to mniej więcej na zasadzie zastraszenia, bądź wywołania strachu u przesłuchiwanego. Zabójca Tytanów sprawia wrażenie bycia przywódcą, kimś kto z pewnością zasługuje na miano lidera. Zazwyczaj pełni ową funkcję, a na co dzień stara przedstawiać siebie w roli lidera. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś nie wypełnia jego rozkazów, wtedy daje do zrozumienia, gdzie są ich miejsca. Bywa jednak, że Luke potrzebuje pomocy przyjaciół i może w każdej chwili ustąpić. Odznacza się również ogromnym entuzjazmem oraz lojalnością wobec przyjaciół - oddałby za nich życie, gdyż są dla niego bardzo ważni. Jest realistą, dlatego posiada zdolność realnej oceny rzeczywistości, mimo bogatego w magię świata. Jego zadanie polega na zbudowaniu solidnego, pewnego i skutecznego zespołu współpracujących ze sobą ludzi, dla których będzie on charyzmatycznym przywódcą. Według Luke'a przewodzenie zespołowi to nie rządzenie. Przewodzenie Blaze'a opiera się na takich relacjach międzyludzkich, które sprawiają, że ludzie sami chcą iść za nim, widząc w nim swojego dowódcę. Według niego trudno jest być dobrym liderem, ale nadal uczy się tego. Mistrz strategiczny - jego pomysły zazwyczaj kończą się powodzeniem, a doskonale obmyślony plan sprawia, że wszystko idzie jak po maśle. Jest miły, towarzyski i zazwyczaj wesoły; jest również bardzo charyzmatyczny, nonszalancki i szlachetny. Zawsze zachowuje zimną krew, dlatego jest wsparciem dla towarzyszy i w każdej chwili może skoczyć za nimi w ogień, którego się nie lęka. Bywa osobą o dziecinnej osobowości, tzn. cechuje go czasem naiwność, prostota, ale też dość głupkowate podejście do sytuacji, wręcz slapstickowy humor, tzn. coś upuści, gdzieś się przewróci. Przyjaciele cenią go za całokształt - głównie dowcip, inteligencję, pomysłowość oraz niezwykłą umiejętność bawienia innych rozmową, ale też sarkastyczne podejście do sytuacji, czy cięty język. Jest ogromnym miłośnikiem kobiecego piękna, co za tym idzie - ogromnym flirciarzem, kobieciarzem i uwodzicielem, a to przekłada się na częste tarapaty, z których musi się ratować lub liczyć na pomoc najlepszego przyjaciela, Adriana, któremu również zdarza się nieźle namieszać, jeśli chodzi o sprawy miłosne. Często zdarza mu się być bardzo romantycznym, jednak jak większość facetów, nie potrafi zrozumieć kobiet i ich światopoglądu, przez co wpada w furię. Mimo to jest doskonałym słuchaczem i jest w pewnym sensie podporą dla strapionej kobiety. Często miał okazję walczyć z kobietami, ale nigdy nie był w stanie podnieść na nie ręki. Często budzi się w nim dusza artysty - wybitnego aktora, kabareciarza, czy nawet poety. Historia Serie *Dragon Tale *Wyzwanie Feniksa *Magia i Krew *Chains of Magic Magia i Umiejętności Magia thumb|178px|Uwolnienie płomieniMagia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów: Jest to Magia Caster, rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii oraz forma unikalnej Magii Zabójcy Tytanów, pozwalająca na przyswojenie umiejętności, typowych dla tytana, czyli - nadludzka siła, szybkość, zręczność, a przede wszystkim rozwinięte zmysły i wytrzymałość. Mistrzem tejże magii jest tytan - Isei Ryusaki, który wszystkie swoje umiejętności i wiedzę na temat zastosowań magii przekazał swojemu podopiecznemu. Magię Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów cechuje kontrola nad każdą Magią Ognia oraz obdarza użytkownika tymi zdolnościami: *Rozwinięte zmysły *Fizjologia nadczłowieka (super siła, szybkość, zwinność) *Kontrola płomieni (ogień każdego pochodzenia o wysokiej temperaturze) *Potężne formy Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów, np. Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni, Awatar *Kilka specjalnych umiejętności, tzn. henzei, udoskonalona teleportacja, magiczny wybuch Luke jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywne ciemnopomarańczowe (właściwie wielokolorowe) płomienie o bardzo wysokiej, wręcz piekielnej temperaturze (wyższej od płomieni Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, zaś równej z Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów, ale niższej od Magii Piekielnego Zabójcy Wiedźm). Jego płomień należy do tzw. Płomieni Emocji, co oznacza, że jego siła, w pewnym sensie kolor, temperatura i rozmiar zależą od jego samopoczucia. W przeciwieństwie do wybuchowej mocy płomieni Dragneela, płomienie Blaze'a są w stanie eksplodować z potężną siłą, przez co Tytan Zabójca musi kontrolować się, aby kogoś przypadkowo nie zranić. Pod wpływem impulsu, gwałtownie reaguje, emitując ogromne ilości czerwonego ognia, co trudno jest okiełznać. Jest to spowodowane zdenerwowaniem lub agresją (pod wpływem tychże emocji płomienie stają się niebezpiecznie, ale ze wszystkich form najmniej). Moc tychże płomieni porównywalna jest do chociażby wybuchu atomowego (co oczywiście zależy od stanu emocjonalnego użytkownika) lub eksplozji nuklearnej, co zostało pokazane w serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Mimo, że najczęściej pojawia się pod postacią małego płomienia, jest w stanie być naprawdę ogromnym, a temperatura może być znacznie większa. Luke opracował, tzw. Zimne Ognie, które służą do walki i nie są groźne dla otoczenia. Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów wzmacnia odporność i mięśnie użytkownika do maksymalnego stopnia, ale też wyostrza zmysły. Unikalną zdolnością magii jest zrzucanie ludzkiej powłoki, by w całości wejść w interakcję z płomieniami. Taką formę Blaze nazwał Trybem Ludzkiej Pochodni, bądź Płomienistą Formą. Dzięki temu trybowi, Luke może poruszać się w powietrzu z prędkością silnika rakietowego, co jest bardzo przydatne. Początkowo mógł użyć tej umiejętności raz w miesiącu z ograniczonym czasem, jednakże z wiekiem Tytan Zabójca mógł używać tego trybu nawet dwa razy dziennie. Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni nie potrzebuje regeneracji zewnętrznych i wewnętrznych uszkodzeń ciała, gdyż wtedy całe ciało Blaze'a ukształtowane jest z płomieni, które nie otrzymują obrażeń. Płomienie Regeneracji, które charakteryzują się złotawym i ciemnopomarańczowym kolorem i raczej iskierkową formą są w stanie wyleczyć każde możliwe uszkodzenie. Płomienie Regeneracji lepiej regenerują, gdy płomienie jedzone z zewnątrz są z dobrego, bezpiecznego źródła, jednakże płomienie ze złego nie robią na nim większego wrażenia, ale potrafią sprawić, iż regeneracja nie zadziała poprawnie. Kontrola mocy płomieni i zrzucanie ludzkiej formy to nic; Luke jest w stanie zapalić swoje ubranie i wszystkie przedmioty, których dotknie i przywrócić je do swojej pierwotnej formy. Może zrobić tak, że dany przedmiot lub odzież w ogóle się nie zapali. Ogień z otoczenia jest szybko przez niego wchłaniany, więc nie wyrządza szkód otoczeniu. thumb|left|166px|Luke je płomieniePoza jedzeniem płomieni, Blaze może wchłaniać każdy ich rodzaj, bez względu na pochodzenie (nie ważne, czy jest to płomień Zabójcy Smoków, czy Bogów) Płomienie Tytana są trudne do okiełznania (ze względu na ich unikalność), więc nie ma opcji, by przeciwnik wykorzystywał je przeciwko Luke'owi, chociaż zdarzyło się, że jego przyjaciel Adrian Dragneel ukazał zdolność pochłaniania płomieni Tytana, tworząc fuzję tytana oraz feniksa, ale szybko stracił przytomność po wykonaniu jednego ataku. Z Luke'iem jest przeciwnie, może wchłonąć jego płomienie wtedy kiedy chce i na tak długo kiedy chce. Zdarza się, że istnieją płomienie, które są w stanie stłamsić ogień Luke'a, chociażby piekielne płomienie Kushiny Uchihy, czy Aidena Blaze'a. To samo może robić z innymi żywiołami, jednak istnieje ryzyko, że coś może pójść nie pomyśli i poważnie zaszkodzić użytkownikowi. W każdy razie, gdy zapanuje nad obcym żywiołem, potrafi wykorzystywać go na swój sposób. Pomimo, że w Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów można zauważyć same zalety, można również dostrzec pewne wady, a chodzi tutaj mianowicie o parę skutków ubocznych. Pierwszy z nich zmienia odcień koloru włosów Luke'a w zależności, jak silnego użyło się płomienia. Drugi z nich to przyśpieszony metabolizm, uniemożliwiający Blaze'owi upicie się. W dodatku Blaze musi regularnie spożywać płomienie, gdyż z powodu przyspieszonego metabolizmu szybciej zużywa energię. Brak pokarmu (płomieni) to jest brak energii, co źle wpływa na ukształtowanie i używanie mocy ognia. Trzeci i ostatni skutek uboczny to częste zawroty głowy, które mogą doprowadzić do chwilowej utraty równowagi lub nawet przytomności. Wiąże się to z brakiem energii, spowodowanym metabolizmem. Płomienie Zabójcy Tytanów są w stanie przetopić lód, metale szlachetne, czy spalić różnego rodzaju gazy, czy trucizny i nie tylko pochodzenia magicznego, ale i z zewnątrz. Większą trudność sprawia mu jednak Magia Wody i Ziemi (tę drugą może jednak przetworzyć w Magię Lawy, tudzież Magmy, dzięki której może formować wiele rozgrzanych obiektów, które po jakimś czasie zastygają i są nie do zniszczenia przez podstawowe umiejętności magiczne) - Luke jest w stanie wytworzyć ogromną eksplozję pod wodą, jednakże na kilka sekund, zaś w starciu z ziemią, płomienie mogą zostać ewentualnie przygaszone. Zależy to jednak od potęgi magii przeciwnika, ponieważ w starciu z potężnymi magami Wody, Lodu, czy Ziemi, są w stanie wyniszczać swoje żywioły nawzajem. Użytkownik płomieni tytanów jest w stanie przejąć w pewnym sensie kontrolę nad zaklęciami, pochodzącymi od Magii Lawy. Mimo, że posiada ona temperaturę znacznie większą od płomieni, Luke potrafi stłamsić tą temperaturę i ją dowolnie zmieniać. Magia Zabójcy Tytanów ma słabość do Czarnej Magii - jako jedynej z wielu jest w stanie ulec w cłości. thumb|Luke łączy Moc Pędu z Mocą OmegapęduMoc Szybkości: 'jest rodzajem międzywymiarowej, tajemniczej energii, która "zasila" wszystkich magów, którzy ową umiejętność przejawiają, pozwalając im wpływać na strukturę rzeczywistości, a także daje użytkownikowi zdolność poruszania się z niewyobrażalną prędkością. Energia "Mocy Pędu" pochodzi prawdopodobnie z nieklasyfikowanej jeszcze energii z innego wymiaru, aczkolwiek jest ona w pewnym sensie unikatową zdolnością Zabójców Tytanów, którzy są w stanie adaptować Moc Szybkości, która jednocześnie jest również polem energii, które otacza ich posiadaczy swoją mocą. Na stałe z energią "Speedforce" połączyli się Kira Riannon oraz właśnie Luke Blaze, który poprzez zapalanie swojego ciała własnymi płomieniami i przerabiając moc jego ognia, uwalnia prąd elektryczny o żółtej barwie. Poprzez bieganie, Luke generuje mur kinetyczny, między teraźniejszością, a barierą czasu, obiawiającą się w postaci energii elektrycznej. Dzięki tej umiejętności, Blaze rozwinął szereg innych zdolności, np. przenikanie przez ściany, szybszą percepcję i reakcję, spowolniony proces starzenia się, przyśpieszenie i lepszą aktywność mózgu, bądź wprawianie cząsteczek w ruch. W dodatku Płomienisty Nephilim może uwalniać wiązki błyskawicy, które atakują przeciwnika, bądź napędzają płomienie Zabójcy Tytanów i sprawiają, że poruszają się z prędkością nadświetlną. Opracował on również drugą formę Mocy Szybkości, którą nazwał "Mocą Omegapędu", która generuje błękitne i żółte błyskawice na gorących płomieniach, aby użytkownik owej umiejętności poruszał się jeszcze szybciej. Opracowując ową Moc Omegapędu, nazwano Luke'a jednym z najszybszych ludzi na świecie, ponieważ owe "Speedforce" może mierzyć się z Super Szybkością Adriana Dragneela, jednak między obiema formami jest wiele przeciwieństw, które wpływają na ostateczny wynik. 'thumb|left|210pxWalka wręcz/sztuki walki: Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów świetnie synchronizuje się z różnymi stylami walki, co skłoniło Blaze'a do opracowania henzei - własnego, niepowtarzalnego stylu walki, początkowo stanowiącego zwykłą improwizację, opierającego się na parkourze, kickboxingu, kung-fu, ninjutsu, capoeirze i breakdance'ie oraz synchronizacji ruchów przeciwnika. Potrafi utrzymać doskonałą równowagę w każdej pozycji, jaka jest możliwa do przyjęcia. Kieruje się przy tym instynktem, który pozwala mu balansować praktycznie na każdym obiekcie, niezależnie od tego, jak mały i wąski jest ten obiekt. Jego unikalny styl walki polega na zsynchronizowanym połączeniu równowagi ze zręcznością, siłą oraz szybkością, a przede wszystkim Magią Ognistego Zabójcy. Jest również twórcą wielu niezawodnych technik walki wręcz. Magią może atakować lub bronić się z bliska, jak i na odległość. Jako, że Magia jest tak jakby olejem napędowym dla Luke'a, Blaze wzmacnia swoją siłę fizyczną, szybkość, wytrzymałość i zmysły swoimi płomieniami. Robił to tak często, że jego nadludzkie umiejętności mógł wykorzystywać bez użycia magicznych zdolności. Po przyspieszeniu jest w stanie pozostawić za sobą czerwono-pomarańczową smugę, a gdy uderza, ręce i nogi same z siebie zapalają się ogniem, jednakże tych płomieni nie uwalniają. Postanowił wykorzystywać otoczenie do wykonywania ekstremalnych akrobacji, czy chociażby posługiwania się wszystkim w zasięgu wzroku. Jego zdolności taktyczne i nadludzka zdolność synchronizacji potrafią przeanalizować każdy ruch przeciwnika; ocenić jego determinację, bądź odnaleźć słabe punkty. Walki Statystyki Cytaty Ciekawostki *Autor inspirował się wieloma postaciami z różnych uniwersów, np. Natsu Dragneelem z Fairy Tail, Luke'iem Skywalkerem ze Star Wars, L Lawlietem z Death Note, Robbie'm Reyesem z komiksów Marvela, Geraltem z Rivii z powieści Andrzeja Sapkowskiego o Wiedźminie. *Między nim, a Natsu można zauważyć wiele podobieństw, chociażby obaj mają najpotężniejsze formy ze wszystkich swoich magicznych umiejętności. Chodzi tutaj o Ostatecznego Natsu Dragneela (Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D) oraz Ostatecznego Demona Zarathosu (Ultimate Zarathos Demon, U.Z.D, bądź O.D.Z). Poza tym nie różnią się zbytnio wyglądem, po części też ich charaktery są podobne. Jedynie historia obu magów znacząco się różni. *Postać obchodzi urodziny tego samego dnia, co autor czyli 18 września. *Imię Lucas oznacza urodzony o świcie, a wiadome jest, że Luke urodził się wcześnie rano. *Jest zdolnym kucharzem. *Uwielbiał spać w łóżku Chloe. Zazwyczaj z nią. *Ma w nawyku regularnie odwiedzać damską łaźnię w gildii. Co ciekawe, one nie mają nic przeciwko, a wręcz przeciwnie. *Je bardzo dużo, zwłaszcza płomieni, co związane jest z jego przyszpieszonym metabolizmem. Osoby, które nie znają przypadłości Zabójcy Tytanów posądzają go o uzależnienie od jedzenia. W dodatku nie może wytrzymać dnia bez mrożonej zielonej herbaty. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Członkowie gildii Dragon Tale Kategoria:Dragoni Kategoria:Zabójcy Tytanów Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy